a candlelit corner
by lanabum
Summary: this is just a oneshot so i hope its good. im not really an expert in all things witch hunter robin so if ive done anything wrong...tell me...oh and dont forget to R&R .


**A Candlelit Corner**

**Author's Note:** Ok this is just a one shot; therefore I cannot guarantee this being an absolute masterpiece. This is the first time I've done Witch Hunter Robin, so please be nice . Anyways happy scrolling and enjoy . (And don't forget to R&R)

**Disclaimer:** Much to my dismay, I am no millionaire nor am i in anyway involved with running the world of anime, therefore I do not own any Witch Hunter Robin character or affiliates. Happy Scrolling.

Honey coloured locks of hair fell around a delicate porcelain face, a somber orange glow quietly radiating off the surface, afraid that if it were any brighter, it would be reprimanded.

Underneath the glow, a calligraphy pen filled with strong black ink quietly danced across a tender sheet of parchment paper, each round consonant and vowel shaping its self onto the paper, the fibres soaking in every drop of ink as if it were its last.

Every full stop, comma, apostrophe and semicolon used accordingly.

Robin knew this was going to be the first and last letter she'd ever write to anyone in her life.

She had now come to realize how truly dangerous her powers were.

It wasn't until after the incident in the alleyway when she had to fend for herself that she realized the true extent of what she could do, and there was no way she was going to go through that again.

Robin continued writing her letter to STN-J. (**AN:** ok I got this right this time . )

"_For reasons beyond my control…" _

"_I understand this decision may or may not have repercussions…"_

"_I am prepared for whats to come later on…" _

"_How long my hiatus will be is undetermined at this point…" _

"_I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused…" _

"_I believe that this will be for the best…for my future and the future of this STJ-N…" "Yours sincerely, Robin…" _

Slowly, she peeled off the piece of paper that revealed the glue seal on the back of the envelope lid.

Robins' strong green eyes focused themselves on the glue for what seemed like forever, until her fingers dragged themselves underneath the top of the envelope lid, sealing the distance between the glue and the paper.

Letting out a deep sigh, Robin took the somber looking brown envelope and placed it in the right pocket of her brown overcoat.

Brushing back a few lone strands of hair behind her ears, she took placed the apartment keys in her pocket before strolling out of the apartment, gently closing the door behind her.

Outside it was midday already, and though the sun was shining brightly, the cold chill was reluctant to go away, deciding that it had every right to still be hanging around.

Pushing the wooden door with its cheap glass windows open, Robin let out a puff of steam, rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm.

Strolling down the stairs, she turned right onto the pathway that would soon lead her to the central post office.

As she continued down the pathway, she passed several café's, bars, whirls of hot smoke coming out of their chimneys, the customers inside, smiling happily, enjoying the warmth inside.

Whether it was from steaming hot vegetable soups, trying on new jackets or the staff of each store standing in front of the heater to keep warm, they all somehow found comfort in something.

Unlike Robin, walking outside in the bitter cold, a sharp wind swept by, its coldness hitting her skin like a slap in the face.

It was now that she missed the warm sunshine days she experience back home in Italy, where even winter was a pleasant affair, unlike Japan, where winter felt so bitter and sour.

Robin let out another puff of steam escape her lips, when she noticed a large green letterbox.

This is it Robin, she thought to herself. Letting out what seemed like her fiftieth sigh, Robin slowly strolled towards the letterbox.

After this, it'll all be over, she thought to herself, pulling out the brown envelope from her pocket.

She noticed its surface was still smooth, and flat. Robin closed her eyes for a few moments, before lifting her hand up to the letterbox, ready to slip the envelope through the gap.

"What are you posting Robin?" voiced a somber baritone voice behind her. Robin could feel her eyes jolt open. Amon? She gasped to herself.

Turning around, she saw those ever too familiar silvery gray eyes look back into her own green eyes.

Finding herself at a loss for words, her mind went into overdrive. Amon raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to tell?" he said in a casual tone.

Robin racked her brains to try and find a suitable answer before being able enough to stutter back an answer.

"Um…I'm just sending a letter to...my Aunty" she replied, hoping that would shut him up. Amon looked at the envelope in her hand.

Fortunately for Robin, she had the envelope facing downwards, away from Amon's view. "Ok then fair enough" he shrugged in reply, before turning to cross the street.

"See you tomorrow then at headquarters" he said casually, before continuing down the path.

Robin merely looked on at the tall dark cloaked figure. "Yeah, sure" she replied quietly, slipping the envelope into the letterbox before walking back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:** Ok I'm done . I hope you all liked it…however like I said before this is only a one-shot story as I don't consider myself much of an expert at witch hunter robin stories.

As for the alleyway incident, I made that up after I remembered a picture of Robin leaning against a brick wall looking all somber and pensive lol.

Anyways if you could be so kind as to review this and be honest…I know its crap ok lol .

Ps ok I fixed up all the little errors that were kindly pointed out by those who reviewed the story, hopefully now I've got it all down pat.


End file.
